Who You'd Be Today
by Rori Potter
Summary: Harry gets to say goodbye to those he loved, to those he fight for. Oneshot - could be more if wanted.


_**"Who You'd Be Today"**_

Harry let the tears fall down his face as he kneeled next to the graves. He laid several lilies down and continued to allow the tears to fall. He traced the words on his the graves and watched as the ice slowly melted on the grave. He let in a deep breath and stood. He brushed off his pants and headed to the gate.

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most.**_

_**I wear the pain like a heavy coat.**_

_**I feel you everywhere I go.**_

_**I see your smile, I see your face,**_

_**I hear you laughin' in the rain.**_

_**I still can't believe you're gone.**_

He pushed the gates and open and shoved his hands in his pockets. With a bit of force, he shoved the gates back together. Pulling his coat closer to him he headed down the street. He stopped as he noticed someone watching him; when they noticed him looking at them, they quickly apparated away. Harry sighed and continued to walk.

_**It ain't fair: you died too young,**_

_**Like the story that had just begun,**_

_**But death tore the pages all away.**_

_**God knows how I miss you,**_

_**All the hell that I've been through,**_

_**Just knowin' no-one could take your place.**_

_**An' sometimes I wonder,**_

_**Who'd you be today?**_

Harry paused as he stood in front of a run-down house. He stood there, just staring at the house. With a sad sigh, Harry began to walk to the ruins of the house. The top floor was destroyed….only bits and pieces of the floor remained. The bottom floor was covered in debris. Scattered broken picture frames were all over the room.

_**Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?**_

_**Settle down with a family,**_

_**I wonder what would you name your babies?**_

_**Some days the sky's so blue,**_

_**I feel like I can talk to you,**_

_**An' I know it might sound crazy.**_

In the kitchen, Harry could see the remains of what was possibly dinner. Dishes, the table, and even the cupboards served as debris on the floor. The only thing that remained untouched was a cup of coffee sitting on top of the fridge. On the side of the cup was the words "Best Dad Ever".

_**It ain't fair: you died too young,**_

_**Like the story that had just begun,**_

_**But death tore the pages all away.**_

_**God knows how I miss you,**_

_**All the hell that I've been through,**_

_**Just knowin' no-one could take your place.**_

_**An' sometimes I wonder,**_

_**Who you'd be today?**_

Slowly making his way through the debris, Harry went up remained of the stairs. Bracing himself for the worse, he opened the first door – what was left of it anyway. Inside was a nursery – the theme being Quidditch. Harry allowed himself a small smile. He walked further into the room. A crib stood against what remained of a destroyed wall. Strangely enough the crib was the only thing untouched in the room. Harry could still see the spot where a small child laid on the bed.

_**Today, today, today.**_

_**Today, today, today.**_

Harry could feel his body begin to shake as he lowered himself to sit on the debris of the room. Sobs tore through his body as shook the only standing thing left in the room.

_**[Instrumental Break]**_

He heard something crash behind him and he whipped out his wand just in time to see a picture frame crash onto the floor. He muttered a quick repairing charm and carefully picked it up. In the picture he could see a small, smiling family waving at him. Harry gave them a sad smile. He watched as the mother teased the father. The father would then let out a laugh when he realized what happened. The child merely giggled.

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most.**_

_**I wear the pain like a heavy coat.**_

_**The only thing that gives me hope,**_

_**Is I know I'll see you again some day.**_

Harry pulled his knees closer to him and placed the picture right in front of him as he squeezed his eyes shut. He sat for a moment, calming his breathing, as he tried to remember the feeling of happiness – instead of the searing pain; he was finding it very challenging. He began to hum to himself. Meanwhile, the picture in his hands began to play over and over again – Ron, Hermione, and Rose were waving at him.

_**Some day, some day, some day.**_


End file.
